Queen
by ChainsOfALemon
Summary: Roy Mustang's unit tries to get his Queen back when something AWFUL happens to her. There might be Royai but I'm not exactly sure. This story is slow because I have finals coming up, and I'm like suppose to be studying and stuff.
1. Missing

**Ch. 1 MISSING**  
"Morning," Colonel Roy Mustang, the hero of the Ishvalan War Of Extermination, 'The King.'  
"Good morning, sir," Sergeant Major Kain Fuery, one of Mustang's loyal subordinates, 'The Pawn.'  
"What's up, Chief?" Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, another one of Mustang's followers, 'The Knight.'  
"Hello, sir," Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda, same as Havoc, but cooler. 'The Rook.'  
"Sir," Warrant Officer Vato Falman, dude with awesome memory and slightly unsettling hair, 'The Bishop.'  
Mustang nodded to each one as they greeted him, "Any of you seen my Lieutenant?" The group just shook their heads and looked at her empty desk.  
"She never requested leave or said she wasn't coming in today?" Fuery looked up from his paperwork to make eye-contact with the Colonel. The Colonel shook his head.  
"Well if she doesn't come in before lunch, one of you want to run down to her apartment with me? I figure if she overslept or something we shouldn't bother her with a phone call," Mustang sat down at his desk and began staring at the pile of paperwork for him to do. Fuery nodded his head at his commanding officer.  
"Sure, I'll go with you," Fuery and the rest of his team hurried to get their paperwork done, while the Colonel was making little to no progress on his. "Sir, maybe you should get some work done. What if the Lieutenant does come in and see you slacking off? She'll have all of our heads!" Fuery said in a panic. The other guys nodded in agreement.  
The Colonel groaned, "I don't want to. There's too much," his eyes saddened as he glared at the stack of papers. "And the Lieutenant isn't that cruel, she'll only have my head, she'll probably mount it on her wall and stab my eyes out with a stick," he cringed at the thought of it, and his team crippled with him. "Nah, my Lieutenant is nicer than she seems, she's also more responsible to come into work before 11 o'clock."  
Breda stood up and made his way to the door, caring his finished paperwork. "I'm finished with this stack, I need to go get some more before lunch. Try to get something done, sir." He left the room, the tall wooden doors clicking shut behind him.  
"I hope the Lieutenant's alright, it's not like her to not show up to work," Havoc pulled out a sandwich from the paper bag on the table.  
Falman glared at him, judging him, "It's not even lunch now, Havoc."  
Havoc turned to Falman before taking a bite out of his sandwich, "Thank you, Warrant Officer, but if you don't mind, I'M HUNGRY NOW." He almost screamed the last part as he took a bite out of his sandwich. Falman drew back a little and got back to his paperwork.  
"It's getting to be lunch time Fuery, let's go now to see what's up with the Lieutenant," The Colonel got up and started getting his jacket on, then waited for Fuery to finish reading the document in his hands.  
Fuery wrote a quick signature then stood up to get his jacket on as well, "If one of you guys go down to the dining area and they have some type of desert do you mind grabbing me some?"  
The group nodded, "Going on a date with the Colonel?" Breda entered the room.  
"Not exactly," Mustang said dully, "We're going to see if the Lieutenant is at her apartment."  
"What if she's not?" Falman thought about it for a while.  
"Yeah, what if something really bad happened to her?" Breda looked down at his stack of paper.  
"Yeah Roy, what if she was kidnapped?"  
"Ugh, Hughes," - Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, friend of Roy Mustang, obsessed with daughter, and overall a total *sshat (But we love him ^.^)- Mustang put one of his hands to his forehead to show disappointment in his friend.  
Fuery started panicking again, "Oh, no, COLONEL, WHAT IF SHE WAS KIDNAPPED!?" He started to bang his head on the wall.  
"First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," Mustang began, "Extraordinary sharp shooter, named the Hawk's Eye after the Ishvalan Civil War of extermination, known to never have less than four guns on her at any given time, 'My Queen.' Does her being kidnapped sound that probable? She's a strong woman that knows how to defend herself, so don't get so worried." Even with his stern tone Fuery still noticed a hint of worry in Mustang's eyes.  
"We're just saying Colonel, _what if _she was? What would we do without any leads?" Havoc was leaning over his chair and looking dead into the Colonel's eyes. Hughes put is thumb under his chin, and curved his index finger under his lip, obviously deep in thought. The room was silent for a moment.  
"Possibly have that stupid mutt track her down, then have Mustang burn her captor to a crisp," Breda leaned against the wall after putting his stack of papers down. Mustang's unit, and them some (Maes), looked at him.  
"Come on Sergeant Fuery, let's go find my Lieutenant," The Colonel walked out of the office somewhat in a rush, with Fuery at his heels.


	2. Nevermind

Fuery and Mustang arrived at the Lieutenants apartment building about 8 minutes after leaving Eastern HQ. They walked into the building and up the three flights of stairs to her apartment, to see that the door was open a crack. Fuery pulled a gun out of its holster and Mustang put one of his cloves on his hand. "You're going to burn the Lieutenants apartment?" Fuery asked, looking at Mustang with slight annoyance.  
"It'll be more effective than a gun," Mustang replied to Fuery, with the same annoyed look on his face. He opened the door quickly, the room was dark so Fuery felt for the light switch. When he found it he flipped it on, no one was there and the room didn't seem disturbed. They heard Hayate barking from the Lieutenants bedroom. They heard the door start to creek open and both went on alert.  
"Colonel, what are doing here?" Hawkeye stepped out of her room, holding a pistol in her right hand.  
The two men dropped their guard, "Lieutenant Hawkeye, you didn't come into work today and your door was open slightly, we were worried about you." Fuery spoke before Mustang had a chance.  
The Lieutenant put her head in her hand, "Colonel, I told you last week that Hayate had a vet appointment so I was just going to not come in today." The Colonel thought for a moment. "We talked on the phone, remember?" Hawkeye took a few steps toward them and Hayate went to greet Fuery.  
"I must have been drunk or something, sorry Lieutenant," Mustang switched his ignition gloves for his normal white ones and patted Hayate's head, who was now in Fuery's arms.  
"That's fine sir, just go back to work and get something done today, I assume you've been slacking off as usual?" She tilted her head to the side and put her free hand on her hip.  
"Would you expect anything else, Lieutenant?" Fuery said with a laugh.  
Mustang groaned, "Fine. See ya tomorrow, Lieutenant." He turned and walked out of her small apartment. Fuery put down Black Hayate and followed Mustang.  
"Sir, you need to keep a calender or something. It's a little rude to not remember what she told you," He watched steps as they descended them.  
"Like I said, Fuery, I was probably drunk or extremely tired. I don't remember things well when I am."  
Fuery sighed as they went down the last flight of stairs, " Then maybe you should stop drinking, sir." Mustang turned around quickly and sent Fuery into another panic, "I mean, it's not any of business I know that but what if at some point she needs your help and you don't know or care at the moment because you're highly intoxicated or maybe she needs to tell you something important or any of us needs to tell you something important but your no use because it's rainin- I MEAN BECAUSE YOU'RE DRUNK!" He tripped over himself as he backed away. But the Colonel just groaned again and walked out the door of her apartment building.  
When they got back Headquarters, Hughes was showing off a photo of his daughter do Mustang's unit, against their consent of course, "OH, Roy you're back-"  
"Get out, Hughes," Mustang interrupted coldly.  
"Rude... But anyways, LOOK AT MY LI-"  
"I said get out." Mustang walked past him and took a seat at his desk.  
"Yo Chief, what's up with you? Is Hawkeye doing alright?" Havoc said with a laugh as he watched Maes walk out of the office with a disappointed look on his face.  
"The Lieutenant's fine, I forgot that she told me last week she wasn't coming in today." Mustang looked down at his paperwork, and against his own judgment started to read it.  
"Why is that?" Breda asked looking up from his own stack.  
"Hayate had a vet appointment today," Fuery sat down in his chair and began sorting through his papers.  
Havoc reached into the cupboard closest to him and pulled out a plastic cup full of yogurt and berries and set it in front of Fuery. "This is the only thing somewhat dessertish thing they had in the dinning hall," he sat back down and returned his attention to paper.  
Fuery smiled, "Thanks, Havoc." Havoc nodded as he signed a paper.  
They worked diligently for the rest of day, well, most of them.


End file.
